Our Little Things
by 3X 9Z
Summary: Lingkungan Uchiha membentuk kepribadian Sasuke menjadi dingin. Dimulai dari senyuman, perlahan Sasuke sedikit berubah. Kemudian bergandengan tangan dan pelukan. Disusul oleh makanan manis dan ciuman. Ada yang terluka, bagaimana jadinya? Gara-gara kostum, Naruto nggak pede dan Itachi posesis. / SasuNaru. ItaKyuu.
1. 1st : Senyuman

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : Chibi SasuNaru, Ide (sangat) pasaran, Typo(s), Aneh, Gak jelas(?), dll.

Hai minna! Fuu coba bikin kumpulan fic pendek nih. Seperti biasa, SasuNaru dong tentunya. Isinya tentang masa kecil SasuNaru versi Fuu. : ) Tiap chapter bisa jadi cerita lepas bisa juga berhubungan. Nah, silahkan dibaca minna!

Our Little Things

A Pack of SasuNaru Short Strories

1st : Senyuman

Keluarga adalah hal pertama yang membentuk kepribadian seseorang. Keluarga merupakan awal dari proses sosialisasi. Seorang anak cenderung meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Begitu pula Sasuke. Tinggal di lingkungan Uchiha membuatnya pendiam dan dingin untuk ukuran seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun.

Kini, keluarga Uchiha tengah menghadiri peresmian perusahaan cabang Namikaze. Tentu Fugaku dan Mikoto melibatkan kedua putranya. Mereka ingin mengenalkan Sasuke dan Itachi pada dunia bisnis yang akan mereka wariskan nanti.

Suasana ballroom tempat perayaan berdirinya perusahaan cabang Namikaze ramai seperti pesta pada umumnya. Beberapa orang berbincang mengenai bisnis atau hanya berbasa-basi. Sebagian lainnya menikmati musik sambil makan ataupun sekedar duduk santai.

"Lama tak bertemu Namikaze-san," sapa Fugaku formal. Ia beserta keluarganya menghampiri teman lamanya.

"Ck, tak perlu seformal itu Fugaku," komentar Minato, kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Namikaze.

"Hn," balas Fugaku selayaknya seorang Uchiha. Minato hanya tertawa melihat kebiasaan sahabatnya yang satu itu tak berubah sedikit pun. Kemudian keduanya pun membicarakan banyak hal. Minato lebih aktif berbicara tentunya.

Mikoto dan Kushina, istri Minato, tak ubahnya sahabat kental yang berpisah sekian lama. Mereka melepas rindu dengan saling bercerita. Apapun menjadi bahasan mereka. Mulai dari kisah semasa sekolah hingga trend fashion kala itu. Mereka sepertinya melupakan putra mereka.

Itachi lebih memilih mendengarkan percakapan ayahnya, sementara Sasuke diam saja dihadapan Naruto. Putra Minato, Naruto, menatap Sasuke dengan raut penuh minat. Ia jarang bertemu orang sebayanya tak heran jika ia senang mengetahui ada anak seusianya. Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Namaku Naluto, namamu ciapa?" tanya Naruto, cadel masih menghiasi kalimatnya.

"Sasuke," balas Sasuke bernada datar, khas Uchiha.

"Calam kenal Cacuke," kata Naruto, sambil tersenyum ramah menampilkan deretan gigi susunya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat Naruto belum bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan baik. Ia hanya menggumakan 'Hn,' tanpa membalas senyum Naruto. Ck, sok dewasa kau Sasuke.

"Kata kaa-chan, kalau ceceorang telcenyum pada kita, kita juga halus telcenyum. Apa Cacu tidak bica telcenyum?" tanya Naruto polos nan lugu.

Bungsu Uchiha tersebut tak mengerti. Pasalnya selama ini ayahnya hanya memasang wajah stoic khas Uchiha meski sesorang tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya mana yang benar?

"Cacu? Apa Cacu tidak bica telcenyum?" ulang Naruto sekali lagi. Ia pikir tadi Sasuke tak mendengar pertanyaannya sehingga diam saja.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Tanggapan tersebut dirasa cukup olehnya untuk menghentikan ocehan Naruto. Tapi kenyataannya dia salah.

"Kalau Cacu tak bica telcenyum, sini Nalu ajali,"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Kemudian ia memasang senyum lebarnya. Naruto tampak begitu manis melebihi kadar kemanisan bocah seusianya.

"Nah, coba Cacu telcenyum,"

Enam puluh detik berlalu. Sasuke tak juga tersenyum. Ck, dasar Uchiha. Tersenyum sebentar saja apa susahnya sih? Naruto pun berinisiatif dengan menekan kedua pipi Sasuke agar ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Merasa tak nyaman Sasuke pun menjauhkan tangan mungil Naruto dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Membuat Cacu telcenyum," jawabnya. Sekali lagi ia melakukan hal yang sama pada wajah Sasuke. Namun kali ini wajah Sasuke malah terlihat aneh dan membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha, wajah Cacu lucu,"

"Itu kan perbuatanmu,"

"Coalnya Cacu tak mau telcenyum sih," gerutu Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Hei, dia sudah memberikan senyum terbaiknya, Uchiha itu malah tak mau membalasnya.

"Ha aah." Melihatnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil. Rasanya tak salah bila ia menuruti keinginan bocah pirang di hadapannya. Toh senyuman hanya sebuah hal kecil bukan?

"Yaaaay, telnyata Cacu bica cenyum," sorak Naruto senang.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum manis dan kali ini Sasuke membalasnya. Sasuke tak menyangka berbagi senyuman akan semenyenangkan ini. Nah, tak ada salahnya untuk tersenyum kan Sasuke?

1st : Seyuman

–Selesai–

Wohoo, bukannya ngelanjutin multichap Fuu malah nulis cerita baru. Yah, daripada idenya nganggur. Ide cerita ini muncul begitu aja di otak Fuu. Waktu itu temen Fuu pernah maksa Fuu senyum kayak Naruto maksa Sasuke. Kepikiran deh nulis fic ini.

Gimana readers sekalian? Berikan komentar dan Saran kalian di kotak review ya! Kalau mau request buat cerita di chap selanjutnya juga boleh. Asal Chibi SasuNaru ya.

Nah, Fuu pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa! /lambaikan tangan/


	2. 2nd : Bergandengan Tangan

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : Chibi SasuNaru, Ide (sangat) pasaran, Typo(s), Aneh, Gak jelas(?), dll.

Hai minna! Fuu kembali lagi dengankumpulan fic pendek nih. Kali ini temanya bergandengan tangan. Kita lihat yuk, gimana tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto. : )

Balasan Review :

Guest : Iyaa (^.^)

SNlop : Kumpulan fict pendek sih, jadi mungkin paling panjang sekitar 1K words. : )

Yurika46 : Hai juga Yurika-san. Sama-sama. : )

Yang lain sudah dibalas lewat PM ya : ) Yosh! Silahkan dibaca minna! : )

Our Little Things

A Pack of SasuNaru Short Strories

2nd : Bergandengan Tangan

Taman Kanak-Kanak Konoha terlihat ramai pagi ini. Berbagai kendaraan, mulai dari mobil hingga sepeda terparkir rapi di halamannya. Hilir mudik orang tua dan anaknya seolah menjadi pemandangan biasa tiap hari pertama masuk setelah libur panjang.

Seorang ibu dan anaknya turun dari mobil bewarna hitam metalik. Wanita berusia tiga puluhan tersebut menggandeng buah hatinya. Ibu dan anak bersurai raven yang serupa tersebut melangkah di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju bangunan bercat warna-warni di ujungnya.

"Sasu nggak mau digandeng lagi," putus Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan sang ibu yang mengenggam tangannya. Ia pun berjalan cepat ke kelas barunya, mendahului ibunya. Mikoto menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya tersebut. Menurutnya Sasuke bersikap terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran bocah TK. Apa dia salah mendidiknya ya?

Sakuke tampak kebingungan di lorong sekolah barunya. Ada enam ruangan. Ia tak tahu kelasnya yang mana. Salah sendiri meninggalkan ibunya yang berniat mengantarnya. Ia pun melihat sekelilingnya, ramai. Dimana-mana pemandangan ibu yang tengah menggandeng anaknya menyapa iris onyx miliknya.

"Kekanak-kanakan," gumam Sasuke seolah dia bukan anak-anak lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke. Ia pun meraih tangan Sasuke. Namun ditepis oleh bocah berambut raven tersebut. Rupanya ia masih bersikukuh tidak ingin digandeng oleh ibunya. Mikoto hanya dapat menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Mikoto," panggil sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal wanita berambut raven tersebut. Refleks, Mikoto menoleh kebelakang. Kushina menghampirinya, tak lupa dengan Naruto yang digandengnya.

"Ah, Kushina. Rupanya kau juga mengantar Naru-chan," ujar Mikoto.

Belum sempat Kushina mengomentari ucapan Mikoto, Naruto sudah menyelanya dengan menanyakan keadaan Sasuke.

"Kok Cacu nggak digandeng Mikoto ba-chan?" tanyanya polos.

"Sasuke sedang tidak ingin digandeng," jawab Mikoto apa adanya.

Naruto pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kushina. Ia menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian meraih tangan mungil seputih porselen tersebut. Namun Sasuke lebih dulu menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

"Cacu nggak mau gandengan cama Nalu?" ujar Naruto. Biru langit yang dipancarkan oleh matanya sedikit meredup karena kecewa.

"Cacu benci Nalu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Tak seperti biasanya, nada ceria itu digantikan oleh suara lirih.

Sasuke sama sekali tak membenci Naruto. Dan lagi, ia tak suka Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia lebih suka dengan Naruto yang ceria dan menurutnya agak cerewet. Ia masih ingin melihat senyuman yang diberikan padanya waktu itu.

Sasuke pun meraih tangan tan milik Naruto. Aneh, bagi Sasuke tangan tan tersebut berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak seperti tangan sang ayah yang besar dengan permukaan agak kasar. Bukan juga seperti milik ibunya yang senantiasa menggandengnya. Atau pun tangan kakaknya yang seringkali terasa dingin.

Tangan Naruto rasanya lembut dan pas sekali dalam genggaman Sasuke. Kehangatan yang entah darimana seolah dihantarkan oleh tangan tan tersebut. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto. Ia tak mau melepasnya agar tak kehilangan kehangatan itu.

"Sasu suka Naru," tanggap Sasuke setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Yaayy, telnyata Cacu nggak benci Nalu," Naruto bersorak. Kembali memperlihatkan senyuman yang disukai Sasuke. "Nalu juga cuka Cacu," lanjutnya, masih dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang.

Barusan kedua bocah tersebut layaknya kekasih yang menyatakan perasaan mereka. Tapi janganlah berpikir macam-macam. Toh, hal itu wajar mengingat betapa polosnya seorang anak seusia mereka.

"Ne, Cacu, ayo kita ke kelas," ajaknya, menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, mengikuti kemana langkah Naruto yang membawa tangannya.

Kushina tersenyum melihatnya. Sementara Mikoto tak habis pikir, begitu mudahnya anak bungsunya luluh oleh bocah pirang tersebut. Kehadiran Naruto membawa perubahan, meski kecil, pada buah hatinya itu.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu Sasuke tak sedikitpun melepaskan tangan Naruto, bahkan di dalam kelas sekalipun. Naruto tak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Buktinya, saat mereka berkenalan di depan kelas, mereka tetap bergandengan sambil maju ke depan. Tempat duduk pun sebangku, agar tangan mereka tetap menyatu. Ck, dasar. Katanya tak ingin digandeng, mengapa sekarang kau tak kunjung melepas tangan Naruto eh, Sasuke?

2nd : Bergandengan Tangan

–Selesai–

Entah kenapa kepikiran aja masalah gandengan tangan. Padahal selama ini nggak ada yang mau nggandeng Fuu #curhat.

Well, publish pertama di tahun 2015 nih. Meskipun bisa dibilang terlambat, tapi sekali lagi, selamat tahun baru minna! Semoga resolusi tahun 2015 tercapai semua. : )

Ada yang mau request Chibi SasuNaru selanjutnya?


	3. 3rd : Pelukan

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : Chibi SasuNaru, Typo(s), Pendek, Mostly Description, and many more. . .

Hai minna!

Masih ingat sama Fuu XD #plak Oke, lupakan.

Pertama-tama, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya ditujukan untuk yang membaca, mereview, mem-favorite, mem-follow, dan menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. : ) : )

Well, ini request-an dari Ryuusuke583. Ada beberapa (banyak) detail yang nggak Fuu masukkan dalam cerita ini. Maaf kalau kurang sesuai dengan bayangan Ryuusuke-san : (

Untuk shapire always for onyx dan Riena Okazaki, request-an kalian sedang dikerjakan, tunggu ya! : )

Oh ya, ada bonus ItaKyuu dikit di chap ini, hehe :D Silahkan dibaca!

Balasan Review :

Nope : Namanya juga Sasuke, gak suka kontak sama orang lain. Tapi kalo Naruto mesti mau dia :D Oke, ini sudah lanjut (^.^)

Snow : Iyalah, kan Uchiha harga dirinya tinggi :D

Cherry bloosom : Anak kecil kan emang imut :p Iya juga, Itachi kasian kalo sendirian. Udah ada kyuu nih : )

Yang lain sudah dibalas lewat PM ya : )

Our Little Things

A Pack of SasuNaru Short Strories

3rd : Pelukan

Putih mendominasi pemandangan di perkarangan Mansion Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak? Salju turun tiada henti sejak pagi. Langit tak berubah, tertutup kelambu abu-abu. Tak ada yang tahu kapan mentari tenggelam, mengingat sang awan menutupinya beberapa jam setelah terbit.

Jejak kaki yang masih baru mengarah keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Ah, rupanya maid terakhir telah pulang. Meninggalkan dua bocah berusia delapan tahun dan dua bocah lainnya yang berumur tiga tahun. Bangunan bergaya modern klasik itu pun sepi, seolah tak berpenghuni.

"Kring, kring, kring," terdengar bunyi telepon menggema di rumah seluas asrama tersebut. Sulung Uchiha mengangkatnya tak lama kemudian. Setelah beberapa "Hn," Itachi pun menutup telepon tersebut dan beralih pada ketiga anak lainnya.

"Sepertinya tou-san, kaa-san, minato ji-san, dan kushina ba-san, tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Pesawatnya tak bisa terbang karena badai salju," jelas Itachi.

Bocah berambut raven dan pirang mengangguk, sedangkan seorang bersurai merah hanya diam saja. Tunggu, pirang dan merah? Ya, mereka adalah Naruto dan Kurama yang dititipkan di kediaman Uchiha karena Minato dan Kushina ada pertemuan mendadak di Tokyo, bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto tentunya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera tidur," kata Itachi sesaat setelah melirik jam besar di ujung ruangan.

"Ne, Ita nii-chan, Nalu mau tidul cama Cacu. Boleh ya?" pinta Naruto sebelum Itachi sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Awalnya Itachi berniat menyuruh Naruto tidur dengan Kurama di kamar tamu, tepat di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Namun, Naruto yang sudah memasang pose polos andalannya beserta Sasuke yang tak mau melepaskan pegangannya dari Naruto menyakinkannya untuk memuhi permintaan Naruto.

"Hn,"

Tidak perlu penerjemah untuk mengartikan dua huruf tersebut, Naruto langsung bersorak senang karena Itachi juga menganggukkan kepalanya tadi. Dua pasang kaki mungil itu pun segera melesat ke ujung timur Mansion Uchiha.

"Kyuu, kau denganku," kata Itachi. Terdengar seperti perintah memang, ia bahkan berani memanggil Kurama dengan panggilan akrabnya, Kyuubi. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan tadi pagi.

"Terserah," tanggap Kyuubi seraya mengikuti Itachi yang terlebih dulu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berbaring di atas kasur king size milik Sasuke. Baru sebentar, tapi Naruto sudah menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, lebih tepatnya menggigil. Hanya perasaan saja atau memang suhu udara di kamar Sasuke lebih dingin?

"Cacu dingin," lirih Naruto, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya seolah tak berfungsi.

Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jujur saja, ia memang merasa kedinginan, tapi biasanya cukup dengan selimut dinginnya menghilang.

"Cacu dingin cekaliiiii. Nalu peluk cacu ya?"

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh tanya. Tapi dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Segera saja tangan tan itu melingkar di punggung Sasuke, diikuti kehangatan yang dapat dirasakan oleh keduanya.

"Seperti ini ya namanya pelukan?" batin Sasuke.

Sasuke jarang sekali mendapat pelukan. Paling-paling hanya sebatas pelukan kecil ketika bertemu kerabatnya, itu pun tak lama. Jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Dan satu hal lagi yang cukup abstrak, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa aman. Sepasang tangan milik Naruto seolah akan menjaganya. Kemudian ia menyelipkan sebelah tanganya melalui pinggang Naruto dan sebelah lagi memeluknya dari atas. Ia ingin memberikan rasa aman yang sama pada si pirang.

Perlahan tubuh yang didekap Sasuke tak lagi bergerak gelisah. Nafas Naruto yang tadinya panjang-panjang kini kembali normal. Tampaknya keadaan sekeliling mereka juga mulai menghangat entah apa sebabnya.

"Biasanya Kyuu-nii peluk Nalu kalau Nalu kedinginan. Tapi telnyata Cacu lebih hangat dali Kyuu-nii," komentar Naruto. Nadanya ceria seperti biasa.

"Ne, aligatou Cacu," tambah Naruto.

"Hn,"

Mereka pun terlelap tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, ataupun sekedar membuat jarak. Dalam hati kecil mereka, meski tak mereka sadari terselip rasa khawatir akan hal buruk jika mereka melepasnya. Bukankah begitu Sasuke, Naruto?

.

.

Kyuubi yang mengintip di balik pintu hanya diam. Tadinya ia terburu-buru berlari dari basement ke kamar Sasuke karena menyadari sang adik tengah kedinginan. Ia tak pernah melupakan kebiasaannya memeluk sang adik ketika rasa dingin menyapa indera mereka.

Kyuubi menutup pintu kayu di hadapannya dengan perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan sang adik. Ia menghela nafas panjang, namun tak beranjak selangkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Jujur saja ia iri karena kini bukan dirinya yang memeluk Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menyembul dari belakang Kyuubi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi? Ia sudah kembali beberapa saat lalu setelah memperbaiki pengaturan suhu penghangat ruangan di kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke. Ia sempat melihat perilaku Kyuubi sehingga memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyuubi.

"Lepaskan," pinta Kyuubi, sedikit berontak. Ia tak begitu suka bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Apalagi yang baru dikenalnya

"Diam," perintah Itachi mutlak dan Kyuubi tak bisa melawannya. Lagipula, pelukan Itachi tak kalah nyaman dengan pelukan Naruto.

3rd : Pelukan

–Selesai–

Fyuuh, nyelesaian cerita pendek ternyata lama juga. Sedikit banyak gara-gara mood sama tugas sih. Terutama tugas menggambar yang jujur aja fuu payah banget. T.T /lupakan/

Jadi, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?


	4. 4th : Manis

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : Chibi SasuNaru, Typo(s), Pendek, Mostly Description, and many more. . .

Pertama-tama, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya ditujukan untuk yang membaca, mereview, mem-favorite, mem-follow, dan menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. : ) : )

Kali ini request dari saphire always for onyx.

Fuu tau, ini udah lama banget nggak di update. Kalau masih ada yang menunggu, silahkan dibaca! :)

Balasan Review :

Nope : Hmm, mungkin feelnya emang kurang ya? Fuu berusaha memperbaikinya deh :)

Blueonyx Syiie : Akhirnya Fuu bisa update juga nih. Cerita lainnya juga udah tuh :) Datang lagi ya!

Hyuku : Ini sudah ditambah. :) Rencananya mau bikin ItaKyuu tersendiri sih. :)

Yang lain cek PM masing-masing ya : )

Our Little Things

A Pack of SasuNaru Short Strories

4th : Manis

Manis. Salah satu empat rasa dasar selain asin, asam, dan pahit. Bagi Sasuke, manis itu tidak cocok dengannya. Untuk saat ini, hanya manis dari buat tomat lah yang bisa dimakluminya, mengingat itu makanan kesukaannya. Hal tersebut bukanlah masalah bagi keluarga Uchiha. Toh, manis memang bukan hal yang sering ditemui di dapur mereka.

Permen. Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang berlabel manis. Mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta hal tersebut kepada ibunya tentu bukan hal yang lumrah. Mikoto sempat lega karena anaknya mulai tampak seperti anak seumurannya. Namun alasan Sasuke membuyarkan kelegaannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba meminta permen?" tanya Mikoto. Ia tersenyum simpul seraya memasukkan beberapa permen ke dalam tas Sasuke.

"Untuk eksperimen rasa di sekolah," jawab Sasuke, masih dengan nada datarnya.

Mikoto pun dibuat _speechless_ oleh alasan Sasuke. Rupanya buah hatinya belum berubah. Ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa permen dari tas Sasuke. Kalau untuk eksperimen sih, rasanya tak perlu sebanyak itu, pikirnya. Kecil kemungkinan Sasuke akan memakannya. Jadi, Mikoto berniat memberikannya pada Itachi yang lebih toleran dengan rasa manis.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas berukura meter persegi yang dihuni dua belas anak TK serta seorang guru tampak ramai. Guru muda tersebut membagi muridnya menjadi enam kelompok untuk percobaan yang disebutnya eksperimen rasa. Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu bersama Naruto.

Sasuke membawa sebatang lolipop kecil, bubuk kopi, buah asam, dan keju. Sedangkan Naruto membawa coklat, jeruk, kunyit, serta garam. Mereka pun meletakkannya di atas meja. Mereka memang diharuskan membawa bahan makanan dan mengelompokkannya ke dalam empat rasa dasar.

"Nah anak-anak, silahkan dicicipi. Kalau sudah tuliskan nama makanan beserta rasanya pada buku tulis kalian!" perintah Ibu guru yang ditanggapi dengan "Ha'i" serempak oleh murid-muridnya.

"Bubuk kopi dan kunyit rasanya pahit. Garam serta keju rasanya asin. Buah asam dan jeruk rasanya asam. Permen dan Coklat rasanya manis," ujar Sasuke sambil menulis di bukunya. Ia merasa tak perlu repot-repot mencicipinya, toh ia sudah tahu rasanya.

Sementara itu Naruto mulai mencoba satu-persatu makanan yang mereka bawa. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan asam. Sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan asin. Menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pahit menyapa lidahnya. Dan yang terakhir tersenyum manis saat manis itu sendiri menyapu indera pengecapnya.

Semua ekspresi Naruto tentu tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia ingin melihat lebih banyak ekpresi lagi yang bisa dibuat oleh si pirang. Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya.

"Ne, kenapa Cacu tidak ikut mencoba?" tanya Naruto.

"Sasu sudah tahu rasanya," jawab Sasuke sekadarnya, berharap Naruto tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena ia merasakan firasat buruk menghantuinya. Sayang sekali Naruto malah mewujudkan firasatnya tersebut.

"Um, kalau begitu Cacu mau coklat Nalu?" tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan coklatnya yang sudah terpotong sebagian.

Sasuke memandang aneh ke arah coklat tersebut. Dari delapan makanan yang ada, mengapa Naruto harus menawarkan coklat yang notabene musuh terbesarnya? Sasuke masih ingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat terakhir kali mencicipi legitnya coklat. Dan ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Cacu mau?" tanya Naruto lagi karena Sasuke belum juga merespon.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya meski sebenarnya ia tak tega menolak permintaan Naruto. Namun coklat ditangan Naruto tak bisa dikompromi olehnya.

"Jadi Cacu menolak Nalu?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menanggapinya, Naruto lagi-lagi melancarkan jurusnya.

"Jadi Cacu tidak suka dengan Nalu?"

Glek. Jebakan ini lagi. Sasuke menyukai Naruto, dan ia tahu itu. Namun ia tak akan terjebak lagi dengan cara yang sama. (lihat "Bergandengan Tangan") Apalagi jika menyangkut manis yang notabene dibencinya.

"Sasu tidak mau coklat," ujar Sasuke lambat-lambat, terkesan ragu-ragu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Naruto tak memperpanjang masalah tersebut. Baru saja bernafas lega, Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang mengacuhkannya. Naruto tak sedikitpun melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Seolah ingin melanjutkan perang dinginnya, Naruto beranjak pergi. Kemudian ia menawarkan coklat yang dibawanya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Tentu saja temannya menerima, siapa sih anak yang tak suka makanan manis seperti coklat, selain Sasuke tentunya. Sesekali Naruto menengok ke belakang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya, yang jelas ia merasa kesal. Ia tak suka Naruto mengabaikannya ditambah lagi Naruto-nya dekat dengan temannya yang lain. Cukup lama ia bertahan, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hal ini.

"Naru marah sama Sasu?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Naruto tak menanggapi Sasuke. Rupanya si pirang masih ngambek karena coklatnya ditolak oleh Sasuke.

"Sasu suka sama Naru kok," ucap Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang lalu.

Naruto menoleh, sepertinya ia mulai merespon Sasuke. Masih dalam diam ia menyodorkan potongan terakhir dari coklatnya kepada Sasuke. Sapphirenya menatap onyx milik Sasuke, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan memaafkan Sasuke jika si raven menerima dan memakan coklatnya.

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke pun mengambil coklat tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Dengan gerakan lambat ia memasukkan coklat tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. Seketika wajahnya memucat, ia tak tahan dengan rasa manis yang menyerbu lidahnya. Meski begitu Sasuke berjuang menahan rasa mualnya.

Saat melihat ke arah Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sasuke mendapati si pirang tersenyum manis sekali, berbeda dengan senyum yang biasa diperlihatkannya. Sasuke merasa senyuman Naruto kali ini lebih istimewa. Bersamaan dengan itu wajahnya berangsur-angsur normal. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan rasa manis di lidahnya karena senyum Naruto jauh lebih manis daripada hal tersebut. Rasanya ia rela memakan coklat bila ditemani senyum manis tersebut.

"Ne, apakah coklatnya enak?" tanya Naruto

Masih memandangi Naruto, yang kalau dilihat-lihat manis juga, tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu hal tersebut akan membawa masalah kedepannya.

"Kalau begitu besok Nalu bawa lagi,"

Glek. Kalimat yang sesungguhnya tak ingin didengar oleh Sasuke. Berpikir cepat untuk menghindari makanan manis itu, ia pun mengingat-ingat jenis coklat yang tidak terlalu manis bahkan cenderung pahit.

"Cacu mau coklat apa?" tanya Naruto. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk menghindar bagi Sasuke.

"Dark chocolate," ujar Sasuke. Setidaknya meski Naruto akan membawa dark chocolate berjenis semisweet chocolate, lidahnya masih dapat menerima.

"Um, dalk chocolate?" Naruto tampak berpikir. Sebelumnya ia tidak tahu bahwa ada coklat lain selain coklat susu dan coklat putih yang dikenalnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Disambut sorakan senang Sasuke, dalam hati tentunya.

Seharian itu Naruto terus tersenyum. Sepertinya ia senang sekali karena Sasuke menerima coklatnya. Sementara itu Sasuke tak bosan-bosannya memandangi wajah Naruto yang baru disadarinya terlihat manis.

"Naru kan manis. Apa boleh di'makan' ya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Tak tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkannya sedikit ambigu.

.

.

.

Lain Sasuke, lain Itachi. Ia diberikan tugas rumah yang mengharuskannya berkelompok dengan Namikaze Kurama alias Kyuubi, murid pindahan di sekolahnya. Dari segi akademik, Kyuubi memang teman yang cocok untuk diajak bekerjasama. Namun, tingkahnya yang ternyata tak ubahnya anak hiperaktif lainnya membuat Itachi kewalahan. Seingatnya waktu menginap kemarin Kyuubi tak sehiperaktif sekarang.

"Kyuu, berhenti mengacak lemari bukuku," pinta Itachi. Kamarnya yang selalu rapi sudah sangat berantakan sekarang. Buku dan baju berserakan dimana-mana.

Seolah tak mendengar, Kyuubi tak menggubris permintaan Itachi. Si empunya kamar pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Tugasnya belum ada perkembangan berarti, ia sudah disibukkan dengan sikap Kyuubi yang sulit diatur.

Merogoh kantongnya, Itachi mendapati permen lolipop yang diberikan ibunya tadi pagi. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba tercetus di benaknya. Seingatnya ia pernah membaca di salah satu bukunya, anak-anak cenderung diam jika diberikan makanan manis. Meski hal tersebut tak berlaku di keluarganya yang notabene Uchiha, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba pada Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, kau mau permen?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi menoleh ke arahnya. Namun sepertinya, usaha Itachi belum sepenuhnya berhasil.

"Dua atau tidak sama sekali," sahut Kyuubi.

Memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Kyuubi, Itachi pun mengambil lagi sebatang permen lolipop di sakunya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuubi. Sayangnya, bukan itu yang diinginkan Kyuubi.

"Dua pack," tambah Kyuubi.

Tentu Itachi tak punya permen sebanyak itu. Mencarinya di dapur juga tidak mungkin karena jarang sekali ada permen di kediaman Uchiha. Apakah ia mesti membelinya di minimarket yang berjarak 500 meter dari kompleks rumahnya?

"Dua atau tidak sama sekali," ulang Kyuubi. Ia sudah mulai mengacaukan kamar Itachi lagi karena Itachi tidak juga menanggapi permintaannya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Itachi pergi dari kamarnya. Ia berlari menyusuri jalanan ke arah minimarket di perempatan. Membeli dua pack permen yang menghabiskan seluruh uang sakunya minggu ini. Lalu kembali berlari ke rumahnya.

"Ini," ujar Itachi, meletakkan dua pack permen di hadapan Kyuubi. Nafasnya sedikit memburu mengingat ia baru berlari sejauh 1 kilometer.

Seketika, iris ruby sewarna darah milik Kyuubi berbinar-binar. Ia meraih permen-permen tersebut, membuka salah satu kemudian memakannya. Seketika ia diam menikmati rasa manis yang lumer di lidahnya. Menurut Itachi, Kyuubi tampak lebih manis jika diam seperti ini. Keduanya pun terdiam cukup lama, menikmati 'manis' yang berbeda.

"Kyuu, bisa kau rapikan lemari bukuku?" seru Itachi tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan kalimatnya. Namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Kyuubi mulai merapikan lemari bukunya.

Perubahan yang sangat signifikan terjadi pada Kyuubi. Ia bertingkah manis, bahkan menuruti permintaan Itachi untuk merapikan kembali kamarnya. Tugas keduanya pun selesai dengan cepat karena Kyuubi ikut membantu.

Itachi memandangi Kyuubi yang duduk manis, membaca salah satu bukunya sambil memakan permen. Ia tak merasa rugi karena telah menghabiskan uang sakunya. Melihat tingkah manis Kyuubi, rasanya ia rela untuk melakukan apapun.

4th : Manis

–Selesai–

Ceritanya kurang manis ya? Atau malah aneh? XD

Silahkan berkomentar. :)


	5. 5th : Kiss

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Our Little Things

A Pack of SasuNaru Short Strories

5th : Kiss

.

.

Tentunya kalian masih ingat dengan kisah klasik berjudul Snow White. Kisah yang populer sepanjang jaman tersebut diceritakan dengan cara yang beragam pada tiap generasinya. Walau begitu, intinya adalah seorang putri cantik yang diracun dengan apel oleh ibu tirinya yang gila kecantikan. Di akhir cerita Sang Pangeran akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Nah, kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto diberi peran sebagai tokoh utama drama tersebut untuk salah satu acara sekolah mereka. Sasuke sebagai Sang Pangeran sementara Naruto sebagai Putri Salju. Alasannya bukan karena gurunya seorang fujoshi. Melainkan karena Sasuke yang dipilih menjadi pangeran hanya mau memerankannya jika Naruto pasangannya.

Memasang ekspresi polos khas anak kecil, Sasuke dan Naruto membawa teks drama singkat yang akan mereka perankan ke kediaman Uchiha. Dengan dalih berlatih, keduanya memainkan drama tersebut di kamar bungsu Uchiha. Adegan demi adegan terlewati hingga sampai pada adegan klimaks yang menjadi awal masalahnya.

"Cacu?" panggil Naruto yang tengah berbaring sambil menutup mata. Tak ada sahutan, entah kesibukan apa yang tengah dilakoni Sasuke.

"Mengapa Cacu diam caja?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih tahan memejamkan matanya.

"Naru, ayo berhenti dulu. Sepertinya ada yang salah."

Naruto pun membuka mata kemudian duduk menghadap Sasuke yang tampak serius membaca naskah karangan guru mereka.

"Apa yang calah?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan begini caranya membangunkan Putri Salju."

"Makcudnya?"

"Seharusnya mereka berciuman."

"Ciuman itu apa?"

Hening. Percakapan lugu dua bocah mungil itu terhenti ketika sebuah kata bernama "ciuman" menambah daftar kamus mereka. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, merasa harga dirinya sedikit turun karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mengapa tidak tanya Itachi-niichan saja?" usul Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke kembali berseri seolah baru mendapat hadiah besar. Mengangguk setuju, ia pun meminta Naruto menunggunya sementara ia bertanya pada kakaknya. Kira-kira ciuman itu seperti apa ya?

.

.

Kyuubi tengah tengkurap di atas kasur Itachi, membaca buku dongeng berjudul Putri Salju kepunyaan Itachi. Sang adik akan memerankan kisah tersebut, jadi ia merasa harus mengerti jalan ceritanya. Kebetulan Itachi mempunyai bukunya jadi ia mampir ke kediaman Uchiha, menyusul adiknya yang terlebih dulu di sana.

"Sang Pangeran mencium Putri Salju hingga apel beracun itu keluar dari mulut Putri Salju," baca Kyuubi keras-keras seraya menggoyangkan kedua kakinya. "Keduanya hidup bahagia selamanya," lanjutnya.

Begitu selesai, Kyuubi menutup buku dengan sampul bergambar putri bersama tujuh kurcaci itu. Sejujurnya ia masih penasaran dengan kosakata "ciuman" yang belum pernah didengarnya. Akibat sifatnya yang agak tsundere, Kyuubi enggan bertanya langsung pada Itachi yang sibuk membaca laporan keuangan—lembaran kertas penuh angka, menurut Kyuubi—perusahaan keluarganya.

Kyuubi menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya akan keingintahuan mengenai "ciuman". Yang didapatinya malah apel berbentuk kelinci yang tersaji di meja. Kyuubi berbinar-binar senang. Selain karena apel merupakan makanan favoritnya, ia juga mendapat ilham.

Gigit. Kunyah. Telan. Kyuubi memakan apelnya tepat di hadapan Itachi. Sulung Uchiha hanya meliriknya sekilas, tak terganggu. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuubi bertingkah aneh seperti orang gelisah.

"Chi, sepertinya apel yang kumakan beracun," bohong Kyuubi, kentara sekali.

"Tidak mungkin Kyuu, Kaa-san membelinya dari petani kepercayaan Uchiha," tanggap Itachi cuek, sama sekali tidak peka dengan kode yang dilancarkan Kyuubi.

"Tapi rasanya sesak sekali Chi," tambah Kyuubi dengan wajah kesakitan yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kyuu?" tanya Itachi. Ia meletakkan berkas di mejanya, fokus pada Kyuubi yang tengah membual padanya.

Kyuubi melirik ke arah buku dongeng yang baru dibacanya.

"Kau ingin berciuman denganku?" tanya Itachi sedikit ragu. Masalahnya, sekeren dan sepopuler apapun Uchiha Itachi, kedua orang tuanya masih menjaga kepolosannya diusianya yang kedelapan tahun.

Itachi mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang diketahuinya mengenai ciuman. Seberkas memori mengenai kemesraan ayah dan ibunya terlintas dibenaknya. Dengan ragu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi mencoba meniru memori yang direkonstruksinya.

Cup. Dua pasang bibir bersentuhan untuk waktu yang lama. Hanya itu, karena Itachi tak melihat dengan detail bagaimana ayahnya mencium ibunya. Begitu ciuman itu berakhir Kyuubi terdiam sementara Itachi kembali pura-pura serius dengan berkas yang sempat diabaikannya. Rasa penasarannya terbayar, tapi Kyuubi merasakan hal aneh yang tak dimengertinya.

"Itachi? Lagi?" celetuk Kyuubi tanpa sadar.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tenang menuju kamar kakaknya yang tak begitu jauh dari kamarnya sendiri. Diketuknya pintu kamar Itachi tiga kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk membuka kamar kakaknya. Toh, ia tidak akan dimarahi.

Sasuke melihat kakaknya tengah mengobrol bersama seorang anak berambut oranye kemerahan. Kalau tak salah ingat, itu Kyuubi, kakaknya Naruto. Sasuke hendak menghampiri keduanya untuk bertanya namun kata "ciuman" menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ingin berciuman denganku?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengamati gerak-gerik keduanya. Itachi mendekati Kyuubi, sangat dekat hingga wajah mereka bersentuhan. Kemudian bibir Itachi bertemu dengan bibir Kyuubi. Sasuke memperhatikannya cukup lama sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana nanti ia harus mencium Naruto.

Menutup kembali kamar kakaknya, Sasuke perlahan meninggalkan dua anak yang kecanduan hal baru yang ditemukannya. Ia masih punya tagihan latihan drama yang harus diselesaikannya dengan Naruto.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini keluarga Namikaze meramaikan ruang makan mereka yang lebih sering sunyi. Minato dan Kushina yang menjemput buah hatinya menerima dengan senang hati undangan makan malam dari sahabat mereka.

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kyuubi turun bersamaan beberapa saat setelah para maid memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Baik Mikoto dan Fugaku maupun Kushina dan Minato bisa melihat senyum lugu di wajah putra mereka. Namun anehnya, bibir mereka tampak sedikit bengkak.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Keempatnya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Lalu? Mengapa bibir kalian bengkak?" selidik Kushina.

"Sasu tadi berlatih drama dengan Naru," jelas Sasuke mewakili Naruto.

"Aku dan Kyuubi hanya bermain, tak lebih," tambah Itachi.

Baik Kushina maupun Mikoto tak begitu percaya dengan pengakuan mereka. Namun melihat tak ada perseteruan diantara mereka sepertinya memang tidak ada apa-apa. Ah mungkin mereka terbentur sesuatu tadi, begitulah prasangka baik para ibu. Makan malam pun berlangsung ramai dengan celoteh Naruto yang memang tak bisa diam.

"Oh ya, apa benar Sasuke dan Naruto akan memerankan drama?" tanya Mikoto begitu makan malam telah berakhir dan semuanya telah berpindah ke ruang keluarga.

"Hu'um, Cacu jadi pangelan dan Nalu jadi putli calju," kata Naruto.

Para orangtua merasa sedikit aneh dan mempertanyakan kewarasan guru yang memberikan peran tersebut kepada buah hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana latihan kalian?" sambung Minato.

"Kami melakukannya dengan baik," ujar Sasuke bangga disertai seringai andalan yang entah sejak kapan dikuasainya.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan pada kami ya?" pinta Kushina dengan nada riang nan penasaran.

Pentas drama kecil pun digelar, Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar memainkan perannya dengan baik. Para orangtua dibuat kagum oleh akting mereka yang tampak natural. Hingga tiba pada adegan terakhir yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Putri Salju, kumohon bangunlah," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah sedih yang tak tampak dibuat-buat.

Naruto tak bergeming, mempertahankan diamnya, menunggu Sasuke melakukan tindakan selanjutnya.

Sasuke pun mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya, sontak mengangetkan para orang tua yang menonton mereka.

"Ehm," Fugaku berdehem keras, seketika menghentikan pentas drama itu.

"Ada apa Tou-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Darimana kau belajar… ciuman?" tanya Fugaku bernada tajam.

"Apa guru kalian yang meminta kalian melakukannya?" tambah Minato. Kalau iya, tentu ia dan Fugaku akan menuntut guru tak tahu moral itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menggeleng. Mereka pun menceritakan duduk perkaranya. Dan lagi-lagi Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, dan Kushina dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa putra sulung mereka juga telah berciuman. Sekarang terungkap sudah alasan dibalik bengkaknya bibir mereka. Tatapan tajam pun kini di arahkan ke Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Jangan salahkan kami. Kami melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga melakukannya," kata Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

Serentak Mikoto dan Kushina menoleh ke arah pasangan masing-masing dengan aura menyeramkan yang mulai menguar dari tubuh mereka. Fugaku dan Minato mengeluh dalam hati, bersiap menghadapi amukan istri mereka.

.

.

Intinya, jangan bermesraan di depan anak-anak. :D

.

.

— End. —

.

.

Gila! Udah 7 bulan gak update, sebenernya Fuzai kemana sih? Entahlah, Fuzai tersesat dalam imajinasi yang seperti labirin. Gomen atas keleletan yang kelewat batas. *bungkuk*

Sebenernya request dari Riena Okazaki-san itu tentang putri salju, tapi Fuzai malah kepikirannya kayak gini, hehe. Masih berhubungan kan ya? Dikit sih.

Ya udah request tapi belum terpenuhi maaf banget ya. Sejak kuliah banyak laporan yang menuntut untuk dikerjakan, terutama Fisika. T.T

Maaf tidak sempat membalas review kalian. Tapi membacanya membuat Fuzai tersenyum pas lagi buntu ide, trus pengen ngelanjutin lagi. Arigato minna-san.

Oke, sekian curhatan Fuzai. See You Again!


	6. 6th : Terluka

**Disclaimer**

Naruto dan karakter lainnya merupakan karya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author tidak mencari keuntungan dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi semata.

**.**

**Warning**

Chibi!SasuNaru. Naru!Cadel. Short Story. Rather Weird Description(?). Miss Typo(s). 924 Word

**.**

**Our Little Things**

A Pack of SasuNaru Short Stories

6th : Terluka

**.**

**.**

Bermain merupakan sesuatu yang wajar bagi anak-anak. Malah, bermain perlu dilakukan untuk mengembangkan psikomotorik dan psikologis mereka. Tak heran pemerintah menggalakkan pembuatan taman bermain yang di desain untuk anak-anak. Tapi, sepertinya bukan untuk anak kecil keturunan Uchiha.

Sedari tadi Sasuke tampak bosan. Ia hanya berdiri diam, menemani—menunggui—Naruto yang tengah larut dalam keseruannya bermain. Ayunan, papan luncur, jungkat-jungkit, cangkir putar, dan berbagai permainan lainnya sudah dicoba Si Pirang. Ia mencobanya sendiri setelah Sasuke menolak ajakannya dengan halus.

"Cacu yakin tidak mau bermain?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia sudah pernah mencoba semua permainan tersebut. Tidak menantang menurutnya. Apalagi dengan belasan anak lain yang menanti gilirannya. Sasuke tidak suka keramaian. Tapi, ia lebih tidak suka berjauhan dengan Naruto—yang menjadi alasannya ikut ke taman bermain.

"Ini pelmainan lali rintangan, nanti Cacu bica memanjat juga," bujuk Naruto sekali lagi. Ada harapan besar yang tergambar pada iris _sapphire_ miliknya.

Jujur, Sasuke tak tega untuk menolaknya. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung, lagi-lagi ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kekecewaan tampak jelas pada bahasa tubuh Naruto. Terutama wajahnya yang tampak sedikit cemberut.

"Tapi… ini pelmainan belpacangan," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia tidak bisa bermain jika Sasuke tidak ikut. Mengapa? Jelas karena ia hanya mau berpasangan dengan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan Naruto. Melainkan karena fakta bahwa dirinya telah menolak ajakan berpasangan dengan Narutonya.

"Naru ingin bermain?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hu'um." Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Tapi, Nalu tidak punya pacangan jika Cacu tak ikut," jelasnya.

"Sasu akan menemani Naru."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan binar-binar kecerian di matanya. Padahal tadinya ia sudah benar-benar menyerah karena Sasuke menolaknya.

"Hn."

"Yay! Nalu jadi paltnel Cacu."

Dengan antusias, Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke menuju ke tengah kumpulan anak-anak yang sebaya dengan mereka. Setelah mengatakan bahwa mereka ikut bermain, kain putih yang cukup panjang diberikan sebagai tanda partisipasi keduanya. Seorang anak yang tampak lebih tua memberikan instruksi bagaimana permainan tersebut berlangsung.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga… Mulai…." Aba-aba tersebut diikuti oleh seruan semangat puluhan anak kecil. Kaki-kaki mungil mereka mulai berlari, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Tangan mereka berpegangan erat, tak ingin lepas. Mengikuti rute yang telah digariskan, keduanya belum menemui kesulitan berarti.

Menjelang akhir perlombaan, Sasuke dan Naruto berada di barisan depan. Selain karena lari mereka cepat, kejeniusan Sasuke dalam menghafal rute juga ikut andil. Mereka tidak mengulang karena salah jalan seperti beberapa anak lainnya.

Tinggal dua rintangan yang menunggu. Lari sambil melompati barisan gundukan kecil kemudian memanjat kubus besi dan menuruninya. Naruto sudah mulai kelelahan, terbukti dari nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Apa Naru lelah?" tanya Sasuke, kekhawatiran terdengar dibalik nada suaranya. Ia pun mulai melambatkan lajunya, memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk tidak memforsir tubuhnya.

"Nalu tidak apa-apa. Kita lanjutkan saja," jawab Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

Pada dasarnya sudah khawatir, Sasuke jadi tidak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Ia malah lebih memperhatikan keadaan Naruto daripada rintangan yang semestinya dilompatinya. Walau begitu, entah bagimana Sasuke bisa tetap menjaga langkahnya.

Pada akhirnya, rintangan terakhir malah menjegal langkah Naruto. Namun, sebelum Si Pirang menyentuh tanah keras dan kasar Sasuke menghadang tubuhnya. Sasuke terjatuh, mengorbankan dirinya. Tangannya bergesekan dengan permukaan tanah yang tidak rata, menimbulkan luka.

Sontak Naruto ikut berhenti. Iris _sapphire_nya menatap horror _liquid_ merah yang mengalir perlahan dari tangan Sasuke. Menahan keinginannya untuk menangis, Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak cemas dan juga panik.

"Ca-cacu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit terbata.

"Hn. Tidak masalah."

"Ta-tapi Cacu telluka,"

"Tidak sakit kok. Kau mau melanjutkannya?" ucap Sasuke seolah lukanya bukan apa-apa. Well, sedikit banyak Uchiha memang tidak punya perasaan, bahkan untuk luka yang didapatnya.

"Cacu bohong. Cacu kan beldalah-dalah, tidak mungkin Cacu tidak melaca cakit," protes Naruto. Dia pantas menyebut Sasuke berbohong karena cairan merah pekat itu belum berhenti mengalir dari luka di pergelangan tangannya.

Apa Sasuke benar-benar tidak merasakan sakit karena lukanya? Tentu saja tidak. Rasanya perih dan panas. Tapi ekspresi horror nan panik di wajah Naruto menumpulkan rasa sakitnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya ekpresi itu ada dan ditimbulkan olehnya. Insting Sasuke mengatakan bahwa rasa sakit itu harus diabaikannya. Naruto, senyumannya, kebahagiannya, tanpa sadar menjadi prioritasnya. Ia harus baik-baik saja, demi Narutonya.

Naruto mengambil kain putih—tanda partisipasi—yang tadi disimpannya di saku. Ia pernah melihat ibunya membalut luka kakaknya dengan gulungan putih yang mirip dengan potongan kain tersebut. Diambilnya tangan Sasuke yang terluka. Sebisanya ia membalut luka tersebut. Berhubung Naruto tidak begitu mengerti caranya, balutannya tampak kacau dengan warna merah mulai membasahinya.

"Maafkan Nalu. Cacu telluka kalena Nalu. Celahusnya Nalu belhenti agal Cacu tidak khawatil. Celahusnya Nalu…." Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Isakan tertahan menunggu untuk lolos dari belahan bibirnya.

"Ssshh. Sasu benar-benar tidak apa kok," potong Sasuke, tak ingin Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang tidak perlu.

"Ta-Tapi…."

"Darahnya juga sudah berhenti karena Naru membalutnya. Sasu baik-baik saja."

Naruto diam sambil memegangi dengan erat sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tak terluka. Ia berusaha menahan isaknya. Ia merasa ketakutan ketika _liquid_ merah itu mengalir di tangan Sasuke. Dadanya sesak, sakit, seolah ia sendiri yang terluka.

Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, Sasuke memeluknya. Ia terus membisikkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Perlahan otot-otot di tubuh Naruto yang tegang mulai rileks. Rasa cemas, khawatir dan panik berangsur-angsur hilang dari raut wajah Naruto.

"Kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kita pulang caja. Mikoto _ba-chan_ bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk luka Cacu yang lebih baik dali Nalu."

Sasuke menurut. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya. Diikuti Naruto yang tidak mau melepas genggaman tangannya, seolah jika dilepas Sasuke akan jatuh dan terluka—lagi. Tidak terim kasih, Naruto tidak ingin melalui perasaan takut yang sama. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke terluka apalagi melukainya. Dalam hati ia berjanji untuk menjaga Sasuke seperti Sasuke menjaganya.

**.**

**.**

—Selesai—

**.**

**A/N:**

Firstly, thank you so much for your review, favorite, and follow. This fanfiction is nothing without you, :) Ecieeeh.

Sebenernya ini request dari aqizakura. Thanks buat idenya. Karena Fuzai merasa kalo Naru yang luka udah mainstream, dibalik deh, Sasu yang luka.

Feelnya kurang kerasa ya? Kok Fuzai ngerasa gitu? #bertanya-tanya.

Well, episode ini nggak ada Itakyuu, gatau mau naruh pasangan itu dibagian mana, wkwk.

Sekian. Sampai jumpa!


	7. 7th : Kostum

**Disclaimer**

Naruto dan karakter lainnya merupakan karya Masashi Kishimoto

Author tidak mencari keuntungan dari fanfic ini.

**.**

**Warning**

Chibi!SasuNaru. Naru!Cadel. Chibi!ItaKyuu. Short Story. Miss Typo(s). 1747 Word

**.**

**A/N:**

Bagaimana kelanjutan fanfic ini? Kumpulan fanfic ini terus berlanjut selama fuzai punya ide. (p.s. request dari kalian memberikan ide) Atau sampai ada label "complete" pada fanfic ini.

Apakah akan berlanjut sampai SasuNaru dewasa? Tidak. Tapi kalau umurnya naik satu tahun masih mungkin. Kalau sampai dewasa nanti judulnya jadi "Our Teenage Things" terus "Our Big Things" dong. Haha. XD

Sekian. Selamat Membaca. :)

**.**

**Our Little Things**

7th : Kostum

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap banyangan dirinya di cermin. Bulat dan oranye, begitulah yang dilihatnya. Ia membuat gerakan memutar, berharap bisa melihat keseluruhan tubunya yang berbalut kostum jeruk. Senyum tampak di wajahnya begitu ia kembali menatap cermin. Kostum tersebut pas ditubuhnya.

"_Kau tahu, anak laki-laki tidak suka kalau kita terlihat gendut. Mereka akan bilang kalau kita jelek."_

Tiba-tiba kalimat yang tak sengaja didengar Naruto dari dua orang remaja putri—yang melalui sekolahnya dalam perjalanan pulang—muncul di benaknya. Seketika senyumnya runtuh, berganti dengan wajah cemberut. Kostumnya membuatnya terlihat, err… gendut.

Eskpresi Naruto berubah menjadi khawatir dan takut. Sasuke akan mengatainya jelek. Sasuke tidak akan menyukainya lagi. Pemikiran semacam itu menghantui benaknya. Tidak. Kalau dia tidak menggunakan kostum itu di depan Sasuke, maka Sasuke akan tetap menyukainya. Agak terburu-buru, Naruto pun meraih resleting pada kostumnya untuk melepasnya.

Ups. Sayangnya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Naruto. Resletingnya macet, sehingga ia tak bisa melepas kostumnya. Ketukan di pintu sama sekali tidak menenangkannya. Apalagi suara familiar yang menyusul ketukan tersebut.

"Naru, sudah selesai?" Naruto sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia berada di kamar Sasuke.

"Be-belum," sahut Naruto, berharap Sasuke tidak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oke."

Menghembuskan nafasnya yang tak sengaja ditahan, Naruto kembali berkutat dengan resleting kostumnya. Lima belas menit berlalu dan resleting menyebalkan tersebut tak mau bergeming. Frustasi, Naruto terduduk menahan isaknya yang hendak menerobos. _"Nalu tidak mau dibenci Cacu, hiks…, hiks," _jeritnya dalam hati.

"Naru tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Seketika itu tubuh Naruto membatu.

Bocah bersurai raven yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya mendekati Naruto. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas di matanya. Setelah lima belas menit berdiri di depan kamar sendiri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk karena Naruto bahkan tak menyahut ketukannya. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Narutonya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Naruto seraya semakin menundukkan diri. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kasur yang menghalanginya dari pandangan Sasuke.

Tersentak oleh teriakan Naruto, Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu. Sasuke mendapati persimpangan di benaknya. Apakah ia harus menjauh dan membiarkan Naruto tenggelam dalam masalahnya? Atau malah mendekat meski beresiko Naruto akan membencinya?

Membulatkan keputusannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Naruto sendirian menghadapi masalah apapun itu. Bukannya baru kemarin ia mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah prioritasnya?

Mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin dekat, Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya, memojokkan tubuhnya di perpotongan ranjang dan dinding. Lututnya di tekuk, dipeluknya dengan lengan mungilnya. Wajahnya dibenamkan, seolah ingin menghilang dari tempatnya. Sasuke pasti akan benar-benar membencinya setelah ini.

Diam, tak bergerak, tenggelam dalam kostum oranye. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya, Si Pirang tak merespon. Seolah-olah Naruto sudah mengunci dirinya dari dunia luar. Rasa menyesakkan serasa mencekik dada Sasuke.

"Naru… Naru… kenapa?" tanya Sasuke setengah frustasi. Ia berusaha memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan kedua lengan mungilnya.

"Kumohon jangan begini. Apa Naru membenci Sasu?" tanyanya lagi ketika tak sepatah kata pun didapatnya.

Naruto tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin ia membenci Sasuke? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke yang membencinya karena ia terlihat ge… gendut dan jelek?

"Nalu cuka Cacu. Tapi… Cacu benci Nalu," lirihnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Sasu akan menghajar orang itu," seru Sasuke. Amarahnya ditujukan pada siapapun yang telah mengatakan hal tersebut atau hanya sekadar menanamkan kebohongan tersebut ke pikiran Naruto.

"Sasu tidak pernah membenci Naru. Sasu sangat menyukai Naru," lanjutnya.

Terkejut, Naruto sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Iris sapphirenya berkaca-kaca penuh harap. Tak ada tangis memang, karena ia tidak mau terlihat semakin jelek dengan wajah penuh air mata. Tapi ia belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Tapi Nalu gendut dan jelek."

"Bohong. Naru imut kok." Sasuke memutuskan menggunakan kata "imut" daripada "cantik" yang menurutnya kurang sesuai dengan Naruto. Meski ia sendiri kurang mengerti makna dua kata tersebut.

"Ta-tapi…."

"Shhh. Bagaimanapun, Sasu menyukai Naru, mengerti?" Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto, tak ingin mendengar Si Pirang dikuasai ketidak percayaan diri.

Melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, Naruto berdiri. Ia menunjukkan bagaimana kostum itu mempengaruhi tubuhnya.

"Walau Nalu tellihat begini, Cacu tidak benci?"

Sasuke menggeleng mantap. Naruto terdiam, tangan mungilnya kembali meraih resleting kostumnya. Seolah mengerti maksudnya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan mudahnya ia menurukan resleting tersebut untuk membebaskan Naruto dari kostum yang merupakan awal ketidakpercayaan dirinya.

"Kita bisa minta Sai _nii-chan_ membuatkan kostum baru," usul Sasuke.

"Sai _nii-chan_?" ulang Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Apakah ini yang disebut semakin imut? Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Hn." Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto, menuntunnya menemui Sai yang kebetulan berada di rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Hai Ita-_chan_," sapa Sai begitu Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya.

Itachi melirik dua buah kostum yang dibawa oleh kakak sepupunya tersebut. Ternyata yang mendapat kesempatan menjahit kostum untuk kelasnya adalah sepupunya sendiri. Sai memang seorang pelukis sekaligus desainer yang cukup terkenal di lingkungan mereka.

"Hn," balas Itachi, mempersilahkan sepupunya itu masuk.

"Chi, itu siapa?" seru Kyuubi dari dalam, ia tengah tiduran sambil menghafal dialognya. Setelah adiknya, kini dia kebagian peran utama dalam sebuah drama. Boy In A Red Riding Hood and A Fox adalah judul drama yang dimainkannya bersama Itachi.

"Orang asing," jawab Itachi, menimbulkan tawa miris di wajah Sai. Itachi pasti kesal karena dipanggil Ita-_chan_ tadi, meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hm, siapa anak manis ini Itachi?" tanya Sai, cukup baik untuk tidak meruntuhkan image Itachi dengan memanggilnya Ita-_chan_ di hadapan Kyuubi.

Tatapan mematikan langsung menyambut pemuda yang selalu tersenyum tersebut. Berani-beraninya sepupu sialan itu mengatai Kyuubi manis. Hanya dia yang boleh bilang begitu. Ia akan segera mengusirnya setelah masalah kostum ini selesai.

"Bukan urusanmu," desis Itachi bernada tak suka.

Melirik label yang telah ia tempel sendiri pada kostum tersebut, Sai tahu bahwa nama teman Itachi adalah Kurama Namikaze. Jika melihat tingkah adik sepupunya, Sai tahu bahwa Itachi ada rasa dengan Kurama. Saatnya mengerjai bocah sering yang kurang ajar padanya.

"Ini kostum milikmu, coba pakailah," kata Sai seraya menyerahkan kostum dengan dominasi hitam dan putih pada Itachi.

Menerima kostumnya, Itachi beranjak ke kasur untuk menarik tangan Kyuubi agar mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana Chi?"

"Kamar mandi."

"Kau kan bisa ganti sendiri."

"Kau tidak boleh sendirian dengan orang asing Kyuu."

Menurut Kyuubi, hal tersebut cukup masuk akal. _Kaa-san_nya sering bilang kalau ia tidak boleh sembarangan percaya dengan orang asing. Ia pun mengikuti Itachi, tak lupa menyambar kostumnya tanpa permisi dari tangan Sai. Daripada menunggui Itachi ganti lebih baik ia juga mencoba kostumnya.

Sementara Itachi dan Kurama mencoba kostumnya di kamar mandi, Sai mengeluarkan kamera. Oh, ia tak sabar melihat reaksi Itachi ketika ia mencuri satu atau dua foto dari Kurama. Ia yakin Kurama pasti akan terlihat imut dalam balutan kostum yang dibuatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kurama keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum lebar yang menambah kadar keimutannya. Sepetinya ia menyukai kostumnya. Celana pendek merah kecoklatan selutut dipadukan dengan sabuk yang memiliki aksen ekor sembilan. Atasannya berupa baju lengan pendek berhodie yang sewarna bawahannya dengan tambahan dua telinga rubah di kanan dan kiri hodienya. Yah, Sai memang bukan desainer kostum biasa.

Di belakang Kurama ada Itachi dengan ekpresi tidak suka di wajahnya. Itachi bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya, pasti terburu-buru keluar karena Kurama mendahuluinya. Senyum Sai makin lebar. Rupanya adik sepupunya itu entah sadar atau tidak sudah mengklaim Kurama sebagai miliknya. Sai sangat tahu bahwa Itachi tidak suka berbagi apa-apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Kurama-chan," panggil Sai, seketika aura gelap dan tatapan membunuh tertuju untuknya.

Kurama menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah polosnya yang menampilkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Ayo berfoto dulu, untuk dokumentasi," kata Sai sambil menyeringai kea rah Itachi.

Sai memang tidak berbohong, karena memang ia memposting hasil kerjanya untuk mempromosikan kemampuan dessainnya. Meski ia tak yakin kali ini akan mendapat foto Kurama. Mengangguk, Kurama memasang pose yang dirasanya sesuai sebelum Itachi menghalangi lensa kamera yang menyorotnya.

"Kau kenapa sih Chi?"

"Urusanmu sudah selesai. Keluar!" seru Itachi tak suka, mengusir sepupu sialannya.

"Chi!"

"Diam Kyuu!" sentak Itachi. Ia sibuk mendorong Sai keluar dari kamarnya, tak menyadari perubahan emosi Kyuubi.

"Blam." Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup barulah perhatian Itachi sepenuhnya kembali pada Kyuubi. Bocah yang biasanya cukup ramai tersbut tampak diam sambil memegangi ujung bajunya. Melihat ekpresi sendu di wajah Kyuubi, Itachi sadar kalau ia tak sengaja membentaknya.

"Maaf Kyuu," ujarnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku memakai kostum ini?" tanya Kyuubi penuh keraguan.

Itachi menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku di foto?"

"Terlalu imut, berbahaya jika fotomu tersebar," jawab Itachi beralasan.

Kyuubi terdiam dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Barusan Itachi bilang dia imut?! Apakah itu pujian? Entahlah, tapi ia menyukainya.

"Ayo latihan lagi Chi. Tapi kau harus pakai kostum milikmu," seru Kyuubi, sudah kembali menjadi dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Menghela nafas, Sai berdiri dengan kameranya di depan pintu yang tertutup dan terkunci. Pupus sudah harapannya mendapat foto Kurama. Padahal kostum tersebut model baru yang dibuatnya. Pasti akan laku keras jika Kurama yang menjadi foto modelnya. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini ibu-ibu suka mendadani anaknya dengan kostum imut-imut semacam itu.

"Sai _nii-chan_?" Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian Sai.

"Oh Sasuke, ada apa?" jawabnya ramah. Adik sepupunya yang satu ini meski dingin tapi tak semenyebalkan Itachi.

"Apa Sai _nii-chan_ bisa membuatkan kostum buah?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai melirik bocah mungil di gandengan Sasuke. Ah, ada model berpotensial lagi. Kalau bisa menemukan bocah imut nan manis di kediaman Uchiha seperti ini, sudah dari dulu ia berkunjung ke tempat sepupunya. Selama ini ia jarang datang karena Itachi dan Sasuke jelas tak masuk kategori imut.

"Buah apa?"

"Tomat dan jeluk." Kali ini bocah bersurai pirang tersebut yang menjawabnya.

Kebetulan sekali. Produk baru Sai yang baru saja selesai adalah kostum yang diminta. Kabar baiknya lagi, kostum tersebut seukuran Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia pun mengeluarkan dua pasang pakaian yang terlipat rapi dalam tasnya.

"Ini, coba dipakai," ujar Sai, tersnyum sambil mengulurkan masing-masing kostum kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sekitar lima belas kemudian, Sai berakhir di kamar Sasuke dengan dua model yang akan meledakkan pemasarannya. Naruto tampak begitu manis sementara Sasuke yang tampak cool ternyata cocok dengan kostum buatannya. Ibu-ibu diluar sana-sana, segera siapkan uang kalian.

Naruto mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hijau muda ditambah baju lengan pendek berhodie warna oranye dengan motif irisan melintang buah jeruk di bagian depan. Pada hodienya terdapat aksen daun di kanan kiri, pengganti telinga pada kostum hewan. Sementara itu Sasuke menggunakan kostum serupa dengan Naruto. Hanya saja celananya berwarna coklat dan bajunya berwarna merah dengan motif irisan melintang tomat.

"Kostumnya cocok dengan Naru," kata Sasuke.

"Telima kacih," balas Naru. Ia tersenyum lebar, sangat menyukai kostum yang tidak membuatnya terlihat gendut.

Manis, seperti jeruk, begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Oh ya, apakah jeruk mengandung vitamin A? Karena mata Sasuke bisa melihat keindahan dunia yang selama ini tersembunyi padahal ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Cacu kelen cekali," puji Naruto, tak menyadari ucapannya menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah Sasuke. "Cekalang Cacu cudah cepelti tomat," tambah Naruto begitu melihatnya.

Mengabaikan percakapan kedua anak kecil dihadapannya, Sai mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya selagi bisa. Menurutnya foto candid mereka berdua memberikan hasil terbaik. Tampaknya pelanggannya setuju karena uang mengalir deras ke rekeningnya setelah foto tersebut diposting di akunnya.

**.**

**.**

—**Selesai—**

**A/N:**

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mem-favorit, mem-follow, dan mereview Our Little Things. :)

Kali ini request dari Ryuusuke583 tentang Tomat-Jeruk. Thanks, buat idenya. Apa cukup memuaskan? :)

Boy In A Red Riding Hood and A Fox itu versi drama dari Little Red Riding Hood kepunyaan Brothers Grimm. Credit to Brothers Grimm, Fuzai cuma kecipratan inspirasi.

Wow ini chap terpanjang untuk saat ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada yang pengen kostum SasuNaru? Kok Fuzai pengen ya? Sasuke udah sweet apa belum? #plak Btw, Sai nyebelin nggak sih, wkwk.

Penjelasan tambahan. Fuzai pake Kurama, itu berarti sudut pandang Sai, dia kan nggak tahu panggilan lain Kurama itu Kyuubi. Masalah jeruk dan vitamin A, itu konotasi aja, bukan beneran kok.

Pssst. Bocoran buat chapter depan. Request dari Aoi, judulnya "Papa-Mama-Baby". Silahkan kalian bayangkan apa yang terjadi di chap depan (yang **mungkin** lebih panjang dari biasanya). XD

Sekian. Sampai jumpa lagi! :)


End file.
